Numbuh 77 (A.K.A. Operative D.A.R.K)
I'll be fast. I'm keeping this transmission open as long as I can, but I'm not sure if it's being intercepted. You can call me Numbuh 77. Not that that will do you any good. According to the code module, I don't exist and never have. This number had been used for other operatives, but it's my KND code for now. I'll tell you who I really am, though. Someone has to know the secret. My real name doesn't exist, I'm simply called operative D.A.R.K (Devious Adult Really KND). I'm of a exclusive brand of the KND, the special forces, or KNDSF. I'm an undercover agent trained and gifted in sabatoge and deception. I wasn't recruited into the KND at a young age, indeed I was 15 when I was recruited. Through a series of events I end up with a piece of advanced 2x4 tech and decided to mofiy it. When a team broke into my house and gassed me unconcious, they took one look at the mofidications and paniced. They reported my skill to the heads of KND, who decided I represented a significant threat to them, since the tech was far more effective than before. They reasoned that if I could do that with such a simple piece of equipment that I found, I would be a horrible opponent to face if I sided with the teens and adults. As such, they were planning to wipe my memory and my ability. It was a scientist (I don't remember his number) who suggested that they ask me to join them. If I was a threat becuase of my ability, I also represented an asset. This course was met with dissent, but after a few days the leaders decided I was too valuable to throw away. Three weeks later I was completely inducted into the KNDSF and a fully functional member. It was difficult going, since I was so much taller than everyone else. It was also found I couldn't create 2x4 tech, only modify it. I did show ample talent in taking down adults with their own tech, however. I was then assigned to infiltrate a adult band and destroy them from the inside. I reported back a success less than three days later. Since then I have continued my work, destorying the adult menace from within with sabotage and information retreival. I've had be brushes with the Delightful Children and all other sorts, though I've never had to deal with father (Thank goodness!). By this point I use an age regression belt that keeps me looking like I'm 11, while I'm actually 19. I've had to reveal my identify to some other KND opertive, but the occasional midewipe is to be expected. I'm writing this as I head for earth to complete my latest assignment: The assessment, infiltration, and destruction of the adult activity in sector V. I'm looking forward to this mission, as I've heard alot about the operatives there and their courageous fight against adult tyranny. Number 1 in particular interest for me, since I am worried he might be able to penetrate my disguise more quickly than others. In any case, if you ever meet me, don't blow my cover; the ramifications could be horrible. However, now that you know the secret, you can be of help to me by aiding my fight. If I call upon you again, know that it is with dire problems that require your help. With that said, Operative D.A.R.K, AKA Numbuh 77, over and out. Category:Operatives